


Resolve

by loveyou-x3000 (Severa)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, InuParents - Freeform, collection of drabbles, more heavenin--hell inspired fic, sharing body heat trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa/pseuds/loveyou-x3000
Summary: Izayoi and Toga take refuge from the cold in an abandoned cave, and one of them is about to freeze to death.
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@heavenin--hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40heavenin--hell).



> As usual, this was inspired by [@heavenin--hell](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/) and all her wonderful artwork! She posted a collection of sketches/drawings of Izayoi and Toga stuck in a freezing cave together (sharing body heat trope!!!), which is where these drabbles originated. Except the extra, NSFW bit I added at the end... because I have no self control.  
> Enjoy! Go check out her work!
> 
>  **Artwork & Original Drabbles**  
> [Intro Sketch](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/628480506722500608/w-what-why-are-you-so-happy-about-it)  
> [Part 1](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/628538782977851392/loveyou-x3000-heaveninhell-based-on-this)  
> [Part 2](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/629750597564907520/loveyou-x3000-heaveninhell-continuation-of)  
> [Part 3](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/629806524686106624/loveyou-x3000-heaveninhell-continuation-of)  
> [Bonus: WIP](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/631104958701371392/i-was-cleaning-my-computer-from-old-wips-and-i) (nsfw)  
> [Bonus: Morning After](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/630823544101781504/the-morning-after-the-cave-serieslol-also-bonus)  
> [Related Art: Insecurities](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/post/615944352258260992/insecurities-izayoiinu-no-taisho)

The cold didn’t bother him much, but it bothered her, and it was more than just a passing discomfort. Izayoi was a heap of damp hair and shivering limbs by the time he finally got them safely out of the snow storm, trembling underneath her heavy layers as he approached and began to disrobe.

“Well, I think you might’ve been right, Izayoi. We'll have to share body heat.”

He’d kept his tone light and playful as he deposited his armor onto the ground, but he could see she was suffering, petulant expression notwithstanding. There were snowflakes caught up in her hair and her nose was an impressive shade of red, the rest of her skin a worrisome white. She had her fingers clasped together in front of her mouth, trembling so violently that she could barely warm them.

Toga found himself worrying behind his smile as he knelt down in front of her, his kimono hanging around his waist as he took her delicate hands between his own and cupped them to his mouth, blowing warm air against her knuckles.

“Wh-Why do you look so-so happy ab-bout it?” she demanded, even as she let him handle her, gently trying to bring life back into her small fingertips.

He smirked and rubbed her hands between his, not mentioning how blue her fingers had become. He’d be damned if she suffered anymore for his mistakes– it was his fault they’d been caught in a blizzard in the first place.

“It’s that or freeze,” he pointed out, blowing warm air over her fingers again. She felt like ice. “The night is young. It won’t be getting any warmer.”

Izayoi trembled again, harder this time, and seemed to accept her fate.

“Your fur,” she said softly. “C-can-can I–?”

He enveloped both of her hands completely inside a single one of his own, twisting around to reach back and pull his pelt from the discard pile. Due to its demonic nature it was already dry, never something to stay wet for long.

“Here.”

He draped it around her shoulders and she promptly pulled her hands away from him, grabbing the edges of the fur and disappearing completely within it and she yanked it over the top of her head.

Toga blinked for a moment, and then remembered a distant, pleasant morning where she’d covered herself with a bedding sheet to hide herself from him, spewing nonsense about her imperfections and perfect demon women.

He stifled a laugh and tried to ignore the budding warmth in his heart, sitting down properly beside her. They’d shared only one morning together and he constantly found himself looking back on it fondly, despite the fact she’d promptly told him at the end that what they’d done should never, under any circumstances, _ever_ happen again. 

“You don’t have to hide from me,” he murmured lightly, but it was impossible to know if she’d heard him beneath the mass of fur.

He leaned back on one arm and listened to the sound of her shuffling off the layers of her kimono, refusing to let his mind wander too far. Whatever Izayoi wanted, she would have; whatever she refused, he would not press upon her. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger, snared in a way he’d never seen coming, and even now she seemed painfully oblivious to that fact.

He understood her reservations, even if he didn’t fully appreciate them. Their friendship was dangerous enough without any explicit or intimate overtones, which would only serve to cause them more trouble. Of course, he’d insisted that they were all manageable issues, but no matter how many times he tried to assure her that they would be all right, she wouldn’t have him in danger if she had any control in the matter. Even talk of marriage hadn’t swayed her. She’d almost broken his heart with the refusal.

Though, in all honesty, he didn’t expect her restraint to last long. It was only a matter of time before she changed her mind. That she hadn’t turned him away in all facets of her life was telling enough, and he could hear the way her heart quickened when he touched her. The soft hitch of her breath when he drew her in close. Even though she’d forbidden another shared night, she hadn’t outlawed his touch, and her want was not so easily hidden.

If he were patient, he knew fate would draw them back together again. When she was ready.

Eventually, the great fluffy mound of a frozen princess moved, her head popping out from the top as she kept his pelt folded around her completely. The ends of it spilled between them, very oversized on her small body. Her nose already looked a little less red and she huffed, looking at him expectantly.

What a ridiculous, precious woman.

He lay down on the excess of his pelt and offered out his arm, bare only to the waist for the sake of her modesty. Judging by the colorful pile of fabric she’d kicked out from under the pelt, though, she didn’t have the same luxury.

“Turn around,” she demanded, and Toga would be damned if his heart didn’t feel like she’d dropped a stone on it.

“Izayoi.”

“Turn around,” she said again, and he sighed, complying with her request.

“You’d be warm by now if you stopped being so shy, you know.” Pulling his hair out from under him, he pressed it upwards, leaving the plane of his back open to her.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, and then there were hands around his waist.

Cold bands of ice, more like, but they were there and then an entire iceberg pressed itself against his back. He felt Izayoi sigh against his spine, nuzzling between his shoulder blades as she clasped her fingers together over his chest.

“Gods,” she breathed, and it sent a jolt of electricity straight down his back. “You’re so warm.”

Feeling incredibly put out and taken advantage of all at once, Toga gathered his furs into a pillow beneath his head and tried not to think about how his arms felt so empty.

 _You’re doomed,_ a sticking part of his mind told him, and he shut out the thought.

Izayoi nuzzled closer, all the curves and soft parts of her body that he hadn’t appreciated enough pressed flat against him.

This woman would be the death of him.

* * *

She could feel the disappointment coming off him in waves.

Izayoi rolled her eyes, a small smile of amusement tugging at her lips as she nuzzled into his warm back. Feeling was finally spreading back into her fingers and toes, the biting cold chased away by his pelt and body heat in what felt like only a few moments. She would’ve been content to close her eyes and drift to sleep right then and there, but she couldn’t ignore how Toga seemed to _pout_ underneath her.

It likely wasn’t intentional on his part. He wasn’t the type to mope when he didn’t get his way, and he never tried to guilt or coerce her into anything— especially when it involved divesting oneself of clothing, platonically or otherwise. But she could tell he was feeling… _something,_ be it disappointment or rejection, with the way his shoulders slumped forward ever so slightly, his hands buried in his pelts instead of covering her own on his chest.

“Toga,” she murmured softly, nudging his spine with her nose. He hummed beneath her chest, indication enough that he was listening. “Are you all right?”

Though she couldn’t see it, she could imagine the face he was making: an eyebrow raised, concern in his eyes, and soft confusion drawing his brows together. He shifted very slightly under her, turning his head over his shoulder.

“Yes.” It was close to a question, but not quite.

She huffed softly, able to pull apart the threads of what he wasn’t saying. Yes, he was fine, _but_ —

But he didn’t want her at his back. He wanted to hold her. He wanted them to be close like they’d been before, when they’d shared a hundred stolen, forbidden moments together between the sheets of a dark room. Before she’s said _no_ and torn those moments away; before she’d given into her own fears and reservations, not willing to put him in the dangerous position that having a human wife would be.

And _gods_ , did she hate herself for it. She wanted him too, his arms around her again and his mouth on hers, even if she couldn’t bring herself to admit it out loud. There was nothing quite like it. His possessiveness, his loyalty, his desire. How he could break her down and rebuild her in the same moment. But it was too dangerous. Her happiness wasn’t worth the cost of his life.

Still... she could give him just one more moment, couldn’t she? What harm could it possibly do?

Slowly, pulling her arm out from under his — and grieving his warmth the moment she peeled away — she gathered his pelt around her chest, propping herself up on her elbow. He turned with her movements, as if magnetically drawn to follow her, and she just gave him a pointed nod at his questioning glance.

 _Roll over_ , her eyes said, and he did so without question.

When he was comfortable on his back, she lay down across his chest, keeping the excess pelt between them. He adjusted to suit her, wordlessly reaching and tugging the plush furs to ensure the rest of her body was covered and warm, though there was a stretch of her back bared to the night chill.

“Behave,” she said softly, only meaning to tease him as they melted into each other. She thought she heard him snort in response.

“As you wish.”

Satisfied, Izayoi nestled her cheek against his sternum, wrapping her arms around him and burying her fingers in the protective warmth of his furs and back. He seemed happier now, or at least marginally so; she could tell by the way he curled into her, his claws dragging through her hair as he drew its length across her back. His body seemed to hum underneath her cheek, an arm falling protectively around her waist to keep the warmth in.

His heartbeat thrummed in his chest and she fell into the sound, content to fall asleep there in the heat of his embrace. Darkness slipped in from the corners of her mind, creeping forward until she was nearly consumed by it, lulled to sleep by his pounding heart, but there was a movement that tethered her to consciousness—

—an arm winding arm around her, tensing and pulling her in close, lips pressed to the top of her head with a possessive, infectious affection.

Her heart melted in her chest.

_Oh, Toga._

This man would be the death of her.

* * *

While Izayoi slept soundly on his chest, Toga sat awake, watching the storm continue through the window of the cave’s mouth. He didn’t often sleep when he was with her — more for her sake than his own, as he’d be the one to protect her from any dangers that lurked in the dark — but tonight, unclothed as they were, he wouldn’t even chance at closing his eyes.

Instead he listened to the steady sound of her breathing against the storm, lazily drawing his claws through her hair to untangle any knots. With any luck she would be able to sleep until dawn. Not that he had any desire to see the end of this dreary night, but she deserved a good night’s rest after nearly freezing to death. 

Still, if he thought the sun would listen, he’d command it to never rise again so he could stay in this moment with her, the rest of the world be damned.

_If._

Gods, there were so many ifs.

If he could, he’d stop time and live forever with her here, where neither of them could be seen or judged, and where she would never die.

If he could, he’d call her wife, and he’d spirit her away to some safe place where the world couldn’t pull them apart.

If he could, he’d touch her now, and move his mouth over hers until she was whimpering again, begging, and he’d convince her there was nothing more important in life than the moments when they were one.

_If. If. If._

Toga sighed and thought about all the things he wished he could do, but didn’t lose sight of what he had in his arms now, and how her young, eager heart still beat freely in her chest. It was a sensation that was seared into his brain forever— her weight on top of him, her skin against his, her warmth seeping into every crack and crevice of his soul. Human as she was, he knew how fleeting her existence would be. How fragile and momentary. Every second he had with her had to be cherished, because she could die in the time it took him to take breath.

_Izayoi._

He was thinking about if he should hazard a chance at using the word ‘love’ when she stirred, humming softly against his chest as she tensed and stretched. It had hardly been two hours.

“Go back to sleep,” he coaxed softly, resting his hand on the small of her back — bare skin and all, bordered with the hem of his pelt — as she opened her eyes. “It’s still late.”

Izayoi yawned and nuzzled her cheek against him in response, bringing her hand up from underneath him to rest across his chest. She was quiet, but after a half an hour or so it was clear she wasn’t trying to fall back asleep. Her breath wasn’t evening out and her heart rate was picking up, a steady drum beating in the back of his mind. Eventually, she began to fidget and pick at her fingernails in one hand, the familiar plucking movements laying flat against his chest. Something was bothering her.

Toga sighed and reached up to let his hand fall over hers, putting a stop to her worrying as their fingers laced.

“Izayoi?”

When she finally looked up to him, her expression was indecipherable. Maybe she’d had an unpleasant dream. His first instinct was to lean in and kiss her troubles away, but he denied the urge. Whatever was wrong with her, he knew he could pull it out of her with words alone.

“Talk to me.”

Slowly, she pulled her arms away from him, placing her forearms flat on his chest to prop herself up. His pelt was barely preserving her modesty in that position, so he was very careful not to let his eyes wander down towards those tempting shadows. Instead, he reached out to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

“What is it?” he prompted again. “What’s on your mind?”

“Us,” she admitted, and the softness of her admission almost broke his heart.

“Ah.”

He said no more and no less, offering nothing in response. He wanted to hear her thoughts unfiltered, not swayed by whatever things he might think to say. If he stayed quiet enough, he knew she’d be compelled to elaborate and fill the silence. She always did.

But instead of doing the expected, Izayoi casually tried to wrench his soul from his body.

He hadn’t seen it coming. One moment she’d just been staring at him, thoughtful, her mind somewhere he couldn’t reach, and the next—

—there was a hand in his hair, a palm on his chest and she was bringing him in, lifting herself up as she drew him to her, her heart pounding in his ears as she placed her lips on his and demanded _everything_ , begging and desperate and _wanting_ —

_Fuck._

Something in his heart snapped.

He kissed her back in an instant, hungrier with every passing second, starved of her for so long that now she threatened to destroy him. He kissed her until she was gasping, her neck cradled in his hand, his claws tangled through her hair as she broke the very rules she’d set on him. But eventually — agonizingly — he forced himself to stop, not wanting to take advantage of her whims.

“Izayoi…”

When they broke apart he didn’t let her go, pressing his forehead against hers as she tilted into him. She wasn’t covered anymore. Not in the ways that mattered, anyway.

“What happened to 'behave’?” he wondered, his voice thicker than he’d anticipated.

Her hand fell from his hair to his shoulder, the other rising to cradle his face. He leaned into her touch, wanting nothing more than to melt into her despite knowing he couldn’t. Not without permission.

“Well…” her voice was rough and wanting, a strange sort of sorrow running jagged around its edges, “I changed my mind.”

His hand on her back pulled her in closer, tentative and gentle. How he loved her. How he wanted to show her that love…

“Don’t play games with me, Izayoi,” he begged. Had he ever been so vulnerable?

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I just…” she whispered, pressing into him. Her fingers dug into the back of his jaw, just under the curve of his ear. “Just promise me something.”

Whatever she wanted, she would have.

“Anything.”

So she asked for the world.

“Promise me you won’t get hurt.”

He hummed softly, somehow unphased that she wanted the impossible. Bravely testing the waters, he pressed a kiss to her jaw, rubbing calming circles into the nape of her neck with the pads of his fingers. She shuddered against him, letting her head fall back as his lips trailed down to her fluttering pulse.

“And if I do?” he wondered.

“Don’t let it be because of me.”

“And if it is?”

Because, in the end, it would be.

“…then just come back to me.”

He smiled softly and kissed her again, because she let him, because he’d never wanted anything so badly in his long, long life, and there was nothing more important to him than the sound of her breathing and her beating heart. The taste of her on his lips.

“I will,” he whispered, and it was true. “Always.”

* * *

There was no undressing to be done when they were like this.

Well, that wasn't entirely true; there was some to be done, and if Izayoi’s mind weren’t as fogged as it was, she'd be mortified to know that she wasn't the one that needed it. That she, not Toga, was already spread bare to the world, naked in the dark, protected only by his pelts and his good graces; that somehow he was the modest one on this cold night.

Still, she couldn't be bothered— all her sensibilities, all her doubts and reservations were only distant cries in the back of her mind, begging to be let in but vehemently shut out. There were more pressing matters at the moment, after all. Like undressing. Undressing _him._

Out of respect for her desire for modesty, Toga had chosen to wear his hakama when he’d laid down with her for the night, protecting her from the damp fabric with his furs and ignoring the discomfort it might’ve brought him. Though the gesture had been appreciated at the time, now she found herself wishing he'd never considered it. Because every time she moved to relieve him of the garment, clumsily trying at the damp cords that secured it — the dexterity of her fingers quickly coming into question as she continued to fumble — he found a new way to distract her.

And, _yes_ , they were good distractions, but she couldn't help but feel like he was punishing her for something.

Not that she was complaining, of course.

Toga's hands were everywhere all at once, brushing over the tender backs of her arms, tangled in her hair, splayed against her stomach, and pressed over her hips, leaving biting trails of heat wherever they went. Sometimes she would feel the edges of his claws scrape over her skin and a flame would light beneath them, tiny jolts of electricity shocked straight up her spine. A reminder that he was dangerous. It wasn’t something easily forgotten, even now, when he was anything but a threat to her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. In this gloomy, dreary dark she could see the evidence of it as clear as day: the eerie way his eyes cut through the shadows, reflecting gold without light; the occasional glimpse or graze of a pointed fang tugging at her lips; the way his body heat seemed to crack against her palms. Everything about him was predatory, drawing her in so he could peel back her skin and devour her whole, consume her, destroy her, but—

But he never did. He never would. His eyes were only soft for her, his mouth only welcoming, his hands only soft and strong. If he was steel, she was glass, and he always seemed so aware of that fact. A flame that would merely bend him would shatter her. Hell, _he_ could shatter her if he handled her harshly enough, but even in these heavy moments he was so careful… Painstakingly, infuriatingly gentle...

" _Toga,_ " it was nearly a whine as his mouth traveled down her neck, tongue dragging over her pulse as he kissed his way down to her chest.

"Yes?"

His voice was thick with want, playful at its edges. The last time they'd done this he'd handled her, guiding her through the motions she'd never known before, but now she held herself up over him and he seemed more than content to lay back in his pelts, busying himself with finding every small, tantalizing way to distract her from her goals. 

"Stop it," she begged, and he chuckled. The rumble of it echoed in her mind, reverberating through her chest as he curled down to kiss the swell of her breast.

"You'll have to... elaborate." A gust of hot breath swept against her skin, chasing away a chill and making something deep in her belly quake.

_Damn it._

Waiting for her response, one of his hands trailed up from where he'd pinned her hips against his — trapping his frustrating fabrics between them — and wandered to her breasts, catching one peak between his fingers to roll a sharp sensation through her. And before she could comprehend the feeling completely, shuddering against his touch, his mouth found the other, tongue rasping over sensitive skin until Izayoi was lost, gripping his biceps to keep herself upright as her head tipped back. 

_Think,_ a voice demanded in the back of her skull. It sounded distant. _Speak._

 _Or don't,_ said another foggier, headier voice, but she knew that if she didn't, she'd never get what she wanted. _Needed._

Gathering whatever shreds of conscious thought she had left, Izayoi reached up and tangled her fingers in his silken, silvery hair, pulling gently until he arched his neck back and parted from her, letting her tiny hands guide him with ease. The gaze that stared up at her was nearly predatory in intensity, and for a moment she forgot herself again, gone, drowning in the depths of his golden eyes.

Until the hand on her waist slid down, painstakingly slow as Toga dragged his palm over her hot skin, wrist twisting so he could press one deliberate thumb in between her legs.

Izayoi whimpered and squirmed, her pleas forgotten as want became so much more important. She pressed down on him, hips rocking as his hand suddenly turned to stone.

"Claws," he mumbled, leaning forward to press a kiss against her shoulder, and she wanted to cry out in frustration. "Be still."

Her ability to speak long forgotten, Izayoi pulled on his hair again, less gentle this time as she pressed her weight forward and tipped him back into his furs, his sculpted body suddenly pliable to her touch. She leaned down and pressed a kiss against his jaw, rocking with agonizing care against him once more. A growl rumbled beneath her chest, his other hand abandoning her breast to grab her hips and try to hold her steady. An intimate warmth began to rise between her legs — still caught in the trappings of his stupid, stupid hakama — and her mouth went dry.

"Please," she whispered, leaving a trail of kisses up the indigo stripe at his ear. Now he was the one shuddering, his claws tensing reflexively on her hip and leaving small pinpricks behind. "Toga, _please..._ "

He groaned and she tugged his hair again, just for fun, catching the corner of his mouth in a soft kiss. His fangs brushed against her bottom lip, sending an electric shock all the way down to her curling toes.

"I want you," she begged, and his composure unraveled.

In an instant his hands moved and he had her in his arms, taking control of the situation as he rolled her onto her back, letting her fall into the plush comforts of his pelt. Before she had time to mourn the absence of his warmth, his lips were already on her body, trailing down, leaving hot flames in their wake as his hair slipped out from between her fingers, sweeping across her body in a silver veil. 

"Be still," he murmured against her navel, commanding again, and she trembled at the feeling of his voice so low on her skin. 

And then his hands slid under her legs, claws ghosting across the tender skin below as he hooked her knees over his shoulders and planted a kiss on her thigh, catching her breath in her throat and sending a new wave of electricity crashing up through her soul. She didn’t know what he was doing, but she didn’t want him to stop, and then he shifted, caged her in his arms and—

—dove into her darkness.

She hadn't known a man could do such a thing. Kiss such a place. Devour a woman so easily, so eagerly— so openly. It tossed her from her waking mind and she could only quake as her legs locked down over his shoulder blades, crossed at the ankles as she pressed down, harder and farther, begging for more as his hands bent into the hinges of her waist, holding her in place. He had fangs, but she couldn't bring herself to mind them. There was only him, his tongue and his mouth, and his tender care. The heat of their bodies, sweat-slicked and wanting.

She moaned into her hands, not even realizing she had clamped them over her mouth until that very moment. There was a fire growing deep inside her, reminiscent of their time before, and she was already aching with it, knowing what was to come if he kept doing... _oh, gods,_ whatever magic it was he was doing.

"Toga," she whimpered, and he pulled her in possessively, rumbling deep in his chest. She could feel the vibrations all the way up to her breast, reverberating through her in merciless waves.

The fire was building, brimming, burning closer towards inferno as his mouth worked its wonders, and she was almost there, ready to ride through the ecstasy— ready to fall into him, unwind herself and crumble to pieces when—

He stopped.

She could've sobbed, but then he was moving, fabric shuffling as he slid back up her body with practiced ease, twining his arms around her and turning until he was on his back again, pulling her to straddle his hips— his blessedly bare hips.

" _Izayoi._ "

He sounded drunk. Drugged. Hardly there and yet overbearing at the same time, his hands on her hips as he guided her down, sliding over heat and wetness and everything she wanted.

She leaned down and kissed him, feeling so empty without him, so starved, so wanting and overwhelmed—

"I don't know," she tried to say, but he silenced her with his mouth on hers, trying to draw her soul out of his body and into him.

"Don't care," he managed, sounding strangled as he pushed her into just the right place, his intimate warmth suddenly there and pressing against her, quivering. "Doesn't matter."

 _I'll show you,_ he meant to say, but speaking seemed a momentous task for the both of them right now. Still, she knew.

He busied himself with positioning her as she pulled him into another kiss, her hands cradling his face as she lost herself in his taste, his delicious warmth, so overwhelmed by him that it was easy to abandon all pretense. There was no cold, no outside world; there was only them and the moment they lived in, tangled in each other's arms.

And then he was there and she was ready, aching, finally brave enough to be his again—

—not afraid of the consequences—

—just wanting, waiting—

—a daiyoukai trembling under a human's touch—

—a woman trusting—

—and she bore down on him, let him sink inside, warm and slick and throbbing—

—filling her to the brim, completely full—

— _complete._

Izayoi cried out softly and Toga couldn't breathe, his hands crawling to grasp her waist, holding her in place. Steady and warm and full…

For a moment there was nothing other than the sound of their breathing and her heart pounding in her ears, his pulse thrumming against her hands. There was just this, their truth, bared open to the world.

Then, she moved.

And the world fell apart around them.


End file.
